


Confundo!

by ahoymultiships



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fic. 5 times Brittany was confunded, and 1 time she didn't need to be because no one would believe the spacey girl now anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

What if Brittany's parents were a witch and wizard?  
  
Due to her innocence and blurting out secrets to people who she barely knew but thought were her friends, her parents got into the habit of using the Confundus charm on her. They didn't think it was wrong as she was only a Squib and they were protecting the Wizarding World from being revealed to the Muggle World.  
  
So this is a 5 and 1 story, where Brittany blurted out all the odd stuff because she was confounded when she actually saw it happen and once when she actually meant it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
This prompt was taken from the Glee Angst Meme # 7. You can check out prompts there if you are stuck and want to get some writing done.  
  
Thanks to Maggie aka CloeMarrie for WCing with me. I finished this OS in three hours due to a continuous session with her.  
  
Thanks to MissKaterinaB who betaed my OS because I begged her to do so. Please read her awesome story "Pavarotti's Legacy" and tell her I sent ya!  
  
Thanks to CrazySue05 who loves me as much as I love her. I didn't let her beta this one as she already has 3 more stories of mine weighing her down.


	2. 2.2 Brittany/Britney

1.  
  
2.2 Brittany/Britney  
 _  
Mr Schuester: "Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?"  
  
Brittany: "He discovered America."_   
  
Brittany was in the first grade when she found out her Momma was magic. She was only seven years old. She was sitting outside at the table with her geography text book. Miss Simms had told them a nice story today. It was about a boy who loved to travel and when he grew up, he went on a sailboat with his friends and landed on an island. And this island was the one that later became America.  
  
As she turned the pages to Christopher Columbus' biography, the fireplace all of a sudden burned green. She shouted, "Momma! Does fire have different colours?"  
  
Brittany's mother came running out of the kitchen with a stick in her hand. She entered the living room to find her brother coming in through the fireplace. He hadn't yet been told that Brittany did not have magic in her and wouldn't be attending Hogwarts. She hated to do it, but there was no other way around it.  
  
She pointed her wand from the fireplace to Brittany's head and muttered, "Confundo!" Brittany spaced out as her mother said, "Baby, you were learning about America. You know who discovered it? Christopher Cross or something like that. I love you, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it. Please R&R. Reviews make me happier than chocolate.


	3. 1.9 Wheels

2.  
  
1.9 Wheels  
 _  
"I find recipes confusing."_  
  
Brittany was eleven years old. She was very excited because her dad had trusted her with a secret. It was Mom's birthday the next day and Dad was planning a surprise party. He told her that she should not wish her mother a Happy Birthday so that she will think nobody remembered. Then they would scream "SURPRISE" when Mom came home from work.  
  
But Brittany thought that her mother would feel bad if no one remembered her birthday, so she decided that she would bake brownies for her mother. Her mother had told her that brownies were a type of cake without the frosting. And Mom would be happy because she had told Brittany several times that frosting was bad for your teeth.  
  
So she went to the kitchen and reached for the book of dessert recipes. As she did so, a book fell down. She picked it up and read the title: "100 Spells for Delicious Desserts." Just then her father entered the house. He saw her mouthing the title and got out his wand. "Confundo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it. Please R&R. Reviews make me happier than awesome lemons in Klaine stories.


	4. 1.16 Home

3.  
  
1.16 Home  
 _  
"I think my cat is reading my diary."_  
  
Brittany was fourteen years old when she started to keep a diary. Her head had begun to ache a lot nowadays. Whenever she talked about certain topics, it was like she was speaking nonsense against her will. She knew what she wanted to say, but it never quite came out like it.  
  
So whenever she was having trouble, she wrote down whatever she couldn't say in her diary. She realized that unless she showed it to anyone, she could write whatever she wanted without fear. And who would show what was written in their private diary to anyone?  
  
However, once when she had written about two months' worth of thoughts in her diary, she saw her cat reach for her diary as she was returning home from her middle school Cheerios practice. She stood in the doorway, silently watching as her cat pawed through the pages until he came to the latest one. Not wanting the cat to see her watching him, she sat in the bathroom with the door open. Shortly after, he left the room and went to her mom.  
  
Brittany's mom cuddled the cat and said, "Who's a good Kneazle? Huh? Huh? I'll get you some fish to eat. Okay, no fish. I'll get you chocolate chip cookies." Her mom looked straight at Brittany. Her mom then took out a stick from her apron pocket (why was that stick so familiar?) and as she pointed it at Brittany, she said, "Confundo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it. Please R&R. Reviews make me happier than watching two Glee episodes back-to-back.


	5. 2.2 Brittany/Britney

4.  
  
2.2 Brittany/Britney  
 _  
"She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker."_  
  
Brittany was nine years old. She was sitting in her bedroom colouring when she saw a pretty bird fly towards her. It almost flew in but it bashed itself against the window glass and went sliding down. She screamed in horror as she couldn't bear anyone getting hurt, much less a small bird. Suddenly, the bird flew up as if it was being pulled up by puppet strings and entered the living room window.  
  
She secretly sneaked into the living room to find her mom whispering "Ferula" as bandages miraculously flew out of her wand to wrap themselves around the broken feathers of the bird's wings. Suspiciously though, there was a piece of paper attached to the bird's claws.  
  
Before Brittany could ask any questions, her mom saw her and waved her wand towards her, almost nonchalantly saying, "CONFUNDO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it. Please R&R. Reviews make me happier than the lack of college.


	6. 2.19 Rumours

5.  
  
2.19 Rumours  
 _  
To her cat: You know, just because we're doing this interview doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you. 'Cause I know you started smoking again._  
  
Brittany was fifteen years old and proud of herself. She had gotten into the Cheerios almost immediately. The many years of her practising to be as flexible as possible had finally paid off. She had finally attracted the attention of Santa-baby. She still didn't know how Santa's baby didn't live in the North Pole with Santa but Brittany thought that she was just being rebellious.  
  
Brittany started walking home. As she searched in her bag, she wasn't able to find the house key. She then remembered her Mom telling her, "If you lose your key, look inside the window and search in the corner that is chipped off. There's a spare key over there." She went to the window and stood on her toes to reach the chipped part. Just then, she saw a man inside her house. He was resting on the couch with his legs on the table in the same way her mom told her NOT to sit. There was an ash-tray on the table and she could see the puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth.  
  
As Brittany slid the key and turned it open, she could see the surprise in the man's eyes. He then removed his stick (Why did everyone except her have a stick?) and said, "Confundo!" and turned into what looked exactly like Lord Tubbington in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it. Please R&R. Reviews make me happier than Klaine. And that is saying something.


	7. 1.14 Sectionals

And the 1.  
  
1.14 Sectionals  
 _  
Santana: "Having sex is not dating."  
  
Brittany: "If it were, Santana and I would be dating."_  
  
Brittany didn't know what was wrong with her. Everyone ignored her comments half of the time. She understood that she just didn't make sense half the time. She still remembered the diary incident. But even if she wasn't making sense, it didn't mean that it wasn't still rude to ignore her. On top of that, she loved Santana's lady kisses but it seemed only Santana got to decide when they would get to kiss.  
  
Brittany thought that Santana was worried that the people in school might take it the wrong way. So she decided to let it slip in the middle of a conversation with the others. If they ignored it, it meant that she and Santana were in the clear and that no one minded them being together. But if people caught it and reacted badly, then Brittany would understand that there was a problem. So, when they were deciding what to do about the "baby-gate" problem, she blurted out, "If it were, Santana and I would be dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a HP/ Glee Crossover without the mention of any HP Characters. Though I can't believe I actually wrote a Glee story without any mention of Klaine in it. I must be high. Or sleepy. Or just broadening my horizons. LOL.
> 
> Please R&R. You would make me feel awesome for at least five days. Wouldn't that be nice?


End file.
